


Парадокс

by Dai_Ri



Category: Prince of Legend (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: У них нет друг от друга секретов





	Парадокс

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Автор вдохновлялся артом  
> 2\. Персонажи в каноне существуют только в виде портретов: Геномару Шуго — первый принц (прототип Такахиро) и Рюузаки Кёя — второй принц (прототип Ивата Таканори)

За дверью что-то зашуршало — тревожно-нарастающе. Шуго валялся на кровати, предаваясь мечтам, как все рыдают и целуют ему руки, а он дарит свою самую коронную улыбку: «Пришло время прощаться». Но к шуршанию добавилось скрежетание, и игнорировать его больше не получалось.

Шуго поднялся, провел по бокам ладонями, причесал волосы и осторожно прокрался к двери.

— Кто там?

— Открывай уже!

Кёя-чан... Кёя буквально тараном ворвался в комнату, злой и всклокоченный. Вернее, сначала в комнату ворвалась охапка пахучих цветов всех оттенков красного и розового, а потом уже Кёя. Шуго услужливо снова закрыл дверь на замок. Лишние уши и глаза — ни к чему.

— Ррр, ненавижу! С удовольствием бы растоптал все эти веники, но розы, суки, колючие!

— Слышали бы тебя воздыхатели... Но ты же никогда не уронишь лицо.

Кёя плюхнулся на пол, и цветы разметались вокруг него ореолом, священным кругом. Легендарный Принц второго поколения во всей красе.

— Никогда. Я слишком упорно трудился, чтобы одним махом порушить всё.

Шуго притащил резной стул поближе к цветочному кругу и устроился как радушный хозяин. Еще бы чаю со сладостями, но для этого необходимо напрячь Токо-чан и Аю-чан, а лишнего народа — даже крайне милых и симпатичных девочек — Кёя сейчас не потерпит.

— Забавно, что тот, кто сорвался участвовать в последний момент, в итоге стал победителем.

— Молчи. Сколько раз я благодарил судьбу, столько и проклинал. Мне просто не хотелось никому проигрывать. Это было бы унизительно. Ты ведь знаешь про мою семью. Такой шанс — один на миллион.

— Всё это не так важно, Кёя-чан, как то, что ты действительно хотел выиграть, — Шуго говорил от всего сердца.

— Что есть, то есть, — Кёя горько усмехнулся и тронул пальцем ближайшую розу — песчаную с розовой каймой. — Не понимаю только, как можно одновременно любить и ненавидеть и как тебе удается всё время любить.

— О, Кёя-чан, — Шуго улыбнулся и качнулся вперед. — Здесь же так прекрасно, в Академии Феникса. Ты знаешь, что все тебя поддержат, что на твоей стороне — множество защитников и поклонников, что мир готов лежать у твоих ног, но все дороги и так открыты...

— Поэтому ты вцепился всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми конечностями?

— Так и есть, — Шуго кивнул. — Хотя и поступил в университет, но уйти из Академии совсем я пока не в силах. Но когда-нибудь нужно будет учиться жить самому.

— Тебе страшно? — у Кёи сделалось невыносимое выражение лица — жалость пополам с любопытством.

— Очень. Но знаешь... чем больше проходит времени, тем сильнее мне кажется: я готов.

Кёя покивал и стал сортировать цветы по видам и цветам. Это его всегда успокаивало. Розы к розам, орхидеи к орхидеям, гортензии к гортензиям, игольчатый папоротник, пышная зелень стрелками, усеянные мелкими красными ягодами веточки... Целый цветник — для одной принцессы. Кёя ужасно бесился, когда его так называли. Только ему всё равно дарили цветы пачками.

— Всегда было интересно, куда ты их деваешь потом.

— Сжигаю, — Кёя переложил яркие цветы декоративной зеленью и удовлетворенно выдохнул.

— О, — Шуго заерзал на месте. — Дашь посмотреть?

Кёя поднял на него взгляд — темный, изучающий, поглощающий, — которого никак не может быть у милого принца.

— Ночью.

Шуго ждал наступления темноты — как не ждал Легендарного Выпускного Бала. Гулял по коридорам, преподнося девушкам подарки, улыбки и комплименты. Девушки таяли, охали, хихикали и мечтательно вздыхали. Каждая понимала, что ей ничего не светит, однако ведь это так прекрасно — мечтать. Девушки расцветали и прихорашивались, ходили по магазинам в поисках лучших аксессуаров, учились искусству макияжа и изящной походке. Легкое чувство влюбленности никак не мешало учебе, напротив — побуждало усилить старания. Ведь пара Легендарного Принца должна быть идеальна во всем.

Шуго забавляло, как филигранно построена политика Академии Феникса. И принимал правила игры. На Кёе что-то пошло не так — помимо девушек по нему сохли парни. Директор радостно потирал руки — его всё устраивало. Престиж Академии вырос в полтора раза минимум. Шуго в подобном не разбирался, но удачно провел время наедине с заядлой сплетницей, помогающей со всякой бумажной волокитой секретарю.

И всё-таки мало кто видел истинное лицо Кёи. Сумерки обещали чуть-чуть пролить на это свет. Парадоксом.

— Ты готов? — они снова встретились в комнате Шуго, где разложенные цветы напоминали незавершенный ритуал. Кёя надел темно-бордовую рубашку с золотыми узорами, переливающимися при случайном движении, и узкие темные брюки.

— Отменно выглядишь.

— В самый раз для поддержания образа, а не «какого хера вы тут творите». Помоги мне, — он взял в охапку большую часть цветов, остатки — разлетелись-рассыпались побежденными и склонившими головы пришельцами. Шуго осторожно собрал их, вдыхая сладкий, кружащий голову аромат. — Понесли во внутренний двор.

Шуго шел и таращился по сторонам. Давно знакомые коридоры казались туннелями в иной мир. Агрессивно-волшебный, где за чудесами — смертельные ошибки.

Кёя проводником маячил впереди — с походкой и манерами истинного Принца. По пути он терял цветы, но не останавливался, не чертыхался, никак не давал понять, что его это волнует. Шуго усмехнулся про себя: так вот откуда «цветочные послания» в общежитии! Об этих «посланиях» шептались все, выдумывая невесть что. Кто-то видел в них добрый знак, кто-то — беду. А на самом деле они — спасшиеся от казни.

Во внутреннем дворе было специально отгороженное место для сжигания бумаг в металлическом коробе. Туда-то Кёя и ссыпал цветы без жалости и пощады. Кивнул Шуго. Шуго с глухо бьющимся сердцем распахнул объятия, отправляя розы, орхидеи, гортензии, папоротник, стрелы зелени в последний полет. Их кружение завораживало.

— Чувство, будто совершаю самое страшное кощунство в своей жизни...

— У меня тоже так было... в первый раз, — Кёя протиснулся к коробу, оказываясь к Шуго очень близко. Его волосы вкусно пахли лавандой. Шуго уткнулся в них, прикрывая глаза.

— А какие цветы ты любишь, Кёя-чан?

— Белые лилии. Они мне очень к лицу. Но не могу долго выносить их запах. Поэтому любовь у нас — на расстоянии.

Шуго рассмеялся — для Кёи это так типично! — и съехал подбородком ему на плечо.

— Будешь поджигать?

— Да, сейчас. Я с ними прощаюсь, — Кёя выудил спички из кармана штанов, чиркнул — пламя затрепетало. И только когда оно приблизилось к самому кончику — бросил спичку на узорчатые листья папоротника. Вверх устремился тонкий сизый дымок. Кёя запрокинул голову: — Опять...

Потребовалось еще четыре спички, чтобы пламя разгорелось как следует. Жар опалял, но Кёя не двигался с места.

— Эй, Кёя-чан! — Шуго отчего-то шептал. Языки пламени лизали короб, стремились вырваться. В их красно-алом нутре скукоживались цветы, становясь из ярких и разноцветных — скрюченно-чёрными. Так могло случиться с любым. — Это опасно!

Кёя вздрогнул и сделал шаг назад, буквально наваливаясь на Шуго. Шуго едва устоял на ногах, кое-как удерживая равновесие и крепко-крепко обнимая Кёю. На миг сделалось по-настоящему страшно — за них обоих.

— Иногда я представляю себя на месте цветов, — Кёя признавался спокойно — как признавался в том, что мечтает уехать далеко-далеко, где его никто не знает и сделать там себе имя; как признавался в том, что после ванны некоторое время остается голышом, давая воздуху и свету окутать тело и чувствуя себя новорожденным. От Шуго, кажется, у него не было тайн. Это пугало — и привлекало невыносимо.

— Ни за что. Я такого не допущу!

Кёя развернулся — стремительно-плавно — и поцеловал Шуго нежно, остро, смертельно. На дне его глаз разверзалась адова бездна.

Шуго выдохнул несчастно, задыхаясь.

— Зачем ты так?..

— Потому что ты мне нравишься. Не правда ли забавный парадокс?

Всё их знакомство — парадокс. Легендарный Принц первого поколения не должен был иметь ничего общего с Принцем второго поколения. Но сложилось так, как сложилось. Не отменить.

— Я собираюсь попрощаться с Академией на Выпускном Балу.

— И со мной? — Кёя не повышал голос, не давил, никак не показывал, что ему это интересно.

— А ты этого хочешь? — зато Шуго выдавал тоном, что он как раз в панике при мысли о расставании. Разорвать узы с местом — одно, с людьми — совершенно другое.

Кёя улыбнулся — и вместо ответа поцеловал Шуго вновь.

— Для тебя — и только для тебя — я готов стать принцессой.

— Не выдумывай. И не строй из себя милого. Я знаю, насколько ты опасен, — Шуго кивнул на короб с утихающим, но всё ещё пляшущим пламенем.

Кёя рассмеялся — и от его смеха Шуго бросило в дрожь.

— Вот и прекрасно. Чтобы о тебе ни говорили: ты умеешь хранить секреты. И принимать людей такими, какие они есть. Пойдем обратно в комнату. Здесь становится холодно.

Кёя развернулся — не дожидаясь подтверждения и согласия. Он всегда был таким. Шуго кинулся следом, переплел их пальцы. И покраснел от спонтанной шальной мысли. А что, если Кёя попросит его согреть?.. Ладно, как-нибудь разберутся. Самым лучшим желанным образом. Как бывало с Кёей — всегда.

Путь им устилали лепестки роз, орхидей и гортензий.


End file.
